


Babies.

by kathy_kelpie



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: I don't even know guys, M/M, based on tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathy_kelpie/pseuds/kathy_kelpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas accidentally makes a love confession. Henry doesn't quite get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babies.

“I want to have your babies!”

Shoot. That was definitely not what he meant to say… Lucas cringed. Oh god. Oh god.

Slowly, Henry raised his gaze from the body before them.

Henry’s bemused expression, coupled with his signature raised eyebrow, made Lucas want to run and jump off a bridge.

_How… how could I say something like that?! And out loud?! I’m dead… I’m soooo dead… I’m going to die! I can never show my face in the morgue again. Hell, tonight, I’m leaving New York – no, the country. I hear Iceland’s nice this time of year._

They stared at each other for what seemed like – to Lucas at least – an eternity.

“Thank you, Lucas. Although that is not strictly possible, I’m flattered. Now, the Jane Doe…”

And he continued to talk as if nothing had even happened.

Oh god. He loved him. A lot.


End file.
